1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of content and/or data delivery over a network. More particularly, the present invention is related to apparatus and methods for protecting the distribution of programming content, media, data and other information services within a user premises (e.g., residence, enterprise, etc.) network.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recent advances in digital information processing have made a range of services and functions available for delivery to consumers at their premises for very reasonable prices or subscription fees. These services and functions include digital broadcast programming (movies, etc.), digital video-on-demand (VOD), personal video recorder (PVR), Internet Protocol television (IPTV), digital media playback and recording, as well high speed internet access and IP-based telephony (e.g., VoIP). Other services available to network users include access to and recording of digital music (e.g., MP3 files), as well local area networking (including wire-line and wireless local area networks) for distributing these services throughout the user's premises, and beyond.
Currently, in the context of content delivery networks such as cable, hybrid fiber copper (HFCu), and satellite networks, many of these services are provided and delivered to the user via a variety of different equipment environments including, inter alia, cable modems and computers, set-top boxes, digital video recorders (DVRs), PSTNs, cellular telephones/smartphones, PDAs, and portable digital music devices such as the Apple iPod™. Additionally, the services associated with such technology are typically provided by multiple vendors including e.g., a cable or satellite service provider (e.g., MSO), cellular service provider (CSP), wireless service provider (WSP), VoIP service provider, music download service, Internet service provider (ISP), PSTN telephone service, etc.
The Multimedia over Coax Alliance (MoCA)™ develops specifications for home networking over in-home coaxial cable. MoCA makes use of previously unused bandwidth available on in-home coaxial cable to deliver voice, video and data without requiring new connections, wiring, or point of entry devices. Many homes have existing coaxial cable installed throughout their homes. MoCA enables homeowners to utilize this existing coaxial cable infrastructure as a networking system in order to deliver other data and content within the home.
Within a content delivery network, there has been an appreciable increase in the deployment of devices having MoCA capabilities (such as e.g., set-top-boxes for use in a multi-room DVR scenario and gateway boxes), including so-called “retail” devices (devices which are not particularly owned or managed by an MSO, but rather purchased or leased by the subscriber from a third party vendor).
Currently, systems implementing MoCA networking communications employ a user-created password for gaining access to a network. The user-created password is entered by the user and stored in each of the devices which the user desires to use in accessing the MoCA network. The same password must be provided for each device requesting access to the MoCA network. However, a user generated, entered, and stored password is highly susceptible to loss, user error, and fraud (e.g., stealing). Thereby rendering content unprotected from mass, unauthorized distribution outside of the user's network.
Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus to protect video and data services on the MoCA network. Specifically, methods are needed for preventing devices from interfering with the ability of a particular MoCA network from delivering services only to authorized devices. Moreover, such methods and apparatus would additionally prevent retail devices from receiving or distributing content without joining the MSO-maintained network (i.e., stealing content).